The missing Parchment?
by nathan
Summary: a rewrite of the origanal, to make it a whole lot better... and yes, it sucks worse now.. lol


I don't know or own link or Nintendo or copyrighted chars, btw, you might have read this before, but I'm editing it so it doesn't suck and it's not as bad. More action in this ver too. Link to past+ Zelda 64 = weirdness. I can't spell, so money unit may differ. The intro is a bit boring but it'll get better as we roll along into the story  
  
---  
  
The missing.... Parchment? Chap 1, beginning  
  
---  
  
Link stepped into his house and his uncle looked up at him, "What'd you get today?" he asked him as he usually did.   
  
"I was able to get 50 gold." Link responded, he usually helped out with a store in Kakarito village; he was paid half of the money he made to the store.   
  
"Not bad, not bad. Why don't you keep it this time, and treat yourself to something." His uncle replied, he usually took it for the good of the household, but now that he had become a Hyrulian knight he was paid more than being a swords peddler to the some travelers who came.  
  
"Thanks Uncle, I'll get started on dinner now though." Link responded. And went into the living/bedroom to the kitchen and started cooking.  
  
---  
  
That night  
  
---  
  
Link was asleep in his bed and all of the sudden he heard a voice, "Help me, help me, Agnahem is going to kill me, whomever hears me, please help!"   
  
He got up quick and saw his uncle about to leave, "I have to help our Princess, after all I am a knight, you go back to bed." His uncle then left with the family sword and shield, Link got out of bed anyway, he didn't care, he somehow knew the message was for him, he stopped by the chest were they kept their lamp and took it then headed outside into the rain.  
  
There were some soldiers guarding some pathways who weren't off rushing to the castle, they had obviously not heard the message, and Link didn't want to go those ways anyway. He checked his map and found he had to go due north. He went around the house and jumped off the small cliff in the back and headed up to the castle were a spearman was guarding the main gate, "Get off it child, I ain't moving, you'd better go home."   
  
Link got worried then heard a voice, "Go around the side, there is a secret entrance to the garden, hurry!" he went that way and followed a path to a bush near a well, he lifted it and found a hole, he threw the bush in excitement and jumped down into the darkness.  
  
He landed easily in some water and light his lamp he saw someone sitting a bit down the way, he walked over there and found his uncle, "Link, I fell down this hole and broke my ankle, I won't be able to move for a while, here take the family sword and shield and leave me here, I'll be better soon and you need to help our princess, go now... oh I almost forgot, if you let your energy build while you hold out the sword you can do a spin attack, Link, Zelda is your..."  
  
"Uncle!" Link said, then examined him a little, but found he was only napping a bit. Link sighed and left the room, in the next one he found a guy with a knife just walking back and forth as if he were guarding something, but Link saw nothing to guard. Link took out his sword anyway and attacked the guy head on, he didn't respond so Link attacked again and the guy suddenly disappeared, leaving behind a bit of gold, Link picked it up and walked up some stairs.  
  
Now he was outside but inside the courtyard. He noticed several guards, 'This will be fun.' He thought. He found that they moved in a pattern, so he strategically hid behind the conveint bushes. He then saw he'd have to sprint toward the main gate. Tactfully choosing the right time,   
  
Link ran at full speed straight into the double doors. He forgot that doors had to be opened and hit it at full speed, he then ran inside after opening it and shut and locked the door. He turned to face the great hallway. It was as grand as the name implied. He knew that it would be impossible to go outside again, and wondered if there was another way out. He decided first to rescue he and ask her if she knew anyways out. He took the left hand hallway and saw the guards there, all pacing back and forth; he tried to sneak past them and succeeded. Now he was in the back hallway and saw some stairs leading to the dungeon he took them and (skips a lot of boring stuff...) found small side hallway with a treasure chest, he quickly dodged the impending blow of a knight and slashed at them twice, making them disappear, he opened the chest and received a boomerang. He tossed it and noted it actually did come back.   
  
He put his lamp away in a small pouch that he had had forever. He kept his boomerang out just in case, he went west and found a another stairs down and took it, now he was in the dungeon, a sword knight paced back and forth, Link tossed the boomerang and then slashed him up close, making the knight disappear. He saw carefully around the corner a mace guy guarding a prison cell, ' That must be it.' He thought. He made his way carefully toward him and found some pots, 'Hehe, I should show him how well I throw these.' He picked one up and threw it at the mace guy, waking him up, he quickly got another and threw it, the guy came at him fast, now he threw the third one, making the mace guy disappear leaving a big key. He used the key for the cell and the princess step forth,   
  
"Hello Link, you have saved me before the wizard has gotten to me, but we must escape fast, lead me to the grand hallway." she said. He nodded and led her there quickly. "Let's go to the throne room, there is a secret passage to the chethedral there." Zelda said. He went up the large stairs and into the throne room, the moved to the thrones, "It's there, behind the statue, with your help we can move it, we'll need a lamp as it's dark." They pushed the statue aside and the passage they saw was long and dark, he looked at her, then took out his lamp and put away the boomerang. He gulped silently and walked onward...  
  
Oooh, freaky, lol, wasn't this bad as all hell though? Tell me how bad it was by reviewing. If I get at least 1 I will by very happy, and go to chap 5 and if I get more well. You get the point, bwahahahaha. 


End file.
